Basta Inverno
Basta Inverno è una canzone dall'episodio La Chiusura dell'Inverno riguardante l'omonimo evento (in inglese: Winter Wrap Up) che apre la stagione primaverile a Ponyville. È cantata da tutte le protagoniste più un gran numero di altri personaggi secondari che le accompagnano coralmente. Testo :Dash :Tre mesi di gran freddo :Costretti a non giocar :Pie :Non si poteva uscire e :Neanche lavorar :Applejack :Ma il cibo che avevamo sta :Finendo e freddo fa :Rarity :Io amo gli stivali ma :È ora di cambiar :Sparkle :È tempo di scaldarci un po' :Adesso è primavera :Dire addio all'inverno che :Ci sta per salutare :Che posso fare io non so :Senza la magia dei pony :Io sono nuova ma vorrei :Aiutare tutti voi :Coro :Basta inverno, basta inverno :Ci lascia e se ne va :Basta inverno, basta inverno :La primavera è qua, la primavera è qua :Dash :Mandiamo via l'inverno e :Si scioglierà la neve :Voliamo tutti insieme dai :Spostiam le nuvole :Soffiamo forte, sempre di più :Fin quando il sole coi suoi raggi scalderà :Coro :Basta inverno, basta inverno :Ci lascia e se ne va :Basta inverno, basta inverno :La primavera è qua :Basta inverno, basta inverno :La primavera è qua, la primavera è qua :Fluttershy :Svegliamo gli animali che :Restano in letargo :E poi con gentilezza noi :Li risvegliamo insieme :Portiamo cibo e li aiutiam :A ripulir la casa :E gli uccellini intorno a noi :Son pronti a fischiettar :Coro :Basta inverno, basta inverno :Ci lascia e se ne va :Basta inverno, basta inverno :La primavera è qua :Basta inverno, basta inverno :La primavera è qua, la primavera è qua :Applejack :La neve via dobbiam portar :Per piantare i semi :Con tante cure arriverà :Cibo a volontà :Frutta e verdura poi :Fiori qua e là :Ma per fare questo noi :Dobbiamo lavorar :Coro :Basta inverno, basta inverno :Ci lascia e se ne va :Basta inverno, basta inverno :La primavera è qua :Basta inverno, basta inverno :La primavera è qua, la primavera è qua :Sparkle :Ora lo so che devo far :Dovrò impegnarmi anch'io :Il loro esempio seguirò :Lo so ce la farò :Non posso usare la magia :Solo forza e volontà :Posso riuscirci vedrai :Eccomi qui con voi :Eccomi qui con voi :Coro :Basta inverno, basta inverno :Ci lascia e se ne va :Basta inverno, basta inverno :La primavera è qua :Basta inverno, basta inverno :Sparkle :La primavera è qua, :la primavera è qua, :la primavera è qua. Three months of extreme cold Forced not to play You could not go out and Even lavorar But the food we had is Finishing and cold ago I love the boots but It is time to change It's time to warm up a bit Now it is spring Say goodbye to winter that There is going to greet I can do I do not know Without the magic ponies I'm new but I would Help you all Just winter, just winter He leaves and walks Just winter, just winter Spring is here, spring is here We send away winter and It will melt the snow We fly together by Spostiam clouds We blow strong, more and more Until the sun with its rays will warm Just winter, just winter He leaves and walks Just winter, just winter Spring is here Just winter, just winter Spring is here, spring is here Awake animals Remain dormant And then gently us We awaken them together We bring them food and aiutiam A ripulir Home And the birds around us I am ready to fischiettar Just winter, just winter He leaves and walks Just winter, just winter Spring is here Just winter, just winter Spring is here, spring is here The snow must we take away To plant seeds With so much care will Plenty of food Fruits and vegetables then Flowers here and there But to do this we We must lavorar Just winter, just winter He leaves and walks Just winter, just winter Spring is here Just winter, just winter Spring is here, spring is here Now I know I must do Will I have to commit myself Their example will follow I know I'll make it I can not use magic Only strength and will I can do that you will see Here I am with you Here I am with you Just winter, just winter He leaves and walks Just winter, just winter Spring is here Just winter, just winter Spring is here, Spring is here, Spring is here. Testo Originale :Dash :Three months of winter coolness :And awesome holidays :Pie :We've kept our hoovsies warm at home :Time off from work to play :Applejack :But the food we've stored is runnin' out :And we can't grow in this cold :Rarity :And even though I love my boots :This fashion's getting old :Sparkle :The time has come to welcome spring :And all things warm and green :But it's also time to say goodbye :It's winter we must clean :How can I help? I'm new, you see :What does everypony do? :How do I fit in without magic? :I haven't got a clue! :Choir :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Let's finish our holiday cheer :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Dash :Bringing home the southern birds :A Pegasus' job begins :And clearing all the gloomy skies :To let the sunshine in :We move the clouds :And we melt the white snow :Dash and Pinkie Pie :When the sun comes up :Its warmth and beauty will glow! :Choir :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Let's finish our holiday cheer :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :'Cause tomorrow spring is here :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :'Cause tomorrow spring is here :'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Rarity :Little critters hibernate :Under the snow and ice :Fluttershy :We wake up all their sleepy heads :So quietly and nice :Rarity :We help them gather up their food :Fix their homes below :Fluttershy :We welcome back the southern birds :and Rarity :So their families can grow! :Choir :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Let's finish our holiday cheer :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :'Cause tomorrow spring is here :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :'Cause tomorrow spring is here :'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Applejack :No easy task to clear the ground :Plant our tiny seeds :With proper care and sunshine :Everyone it feeds :Apples, carrots, celery stalks :Colorful flowers too :We must work so very hard :Cherry Berry, and Golden Harvest :It's just so much to do! :Choir :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Let's finish our holiday cheer :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :'Cause tomorrow spring is here :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :'Cause tomorrow spring is here :'Cause tomorrow spring is here! :Sparkle :Now that I know what they all do :I have to find my place :And help with all of my heart :Tough task ahead I face :How will I do without my magic :Help the Earth pony way :I wanna belong so I must :Do my best today, :Do my best today! :Choir :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Let's finish our holiday cheer :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :'Cause tomorrow spring is here :Winter Wrap Up! Winter Wrap Up! :Sparkle :'Cause tomorrow spring is here :'Cause tomorrow spring is here :'Cause tomorrow spring is here! Voci Correlate *Canzoni *La Chiusura dell'Inverno en:Winter Wrap Up (song) de:Winter-Ade-Tag es:Envolviendo el Invierno ja:Winter Wrap Up (song) no:Pakk bort vinteren pl:Winter Wrap Up (piosenka) ru:Последний день зимы (песня) sv:Ut med vintern Categoria:Canzoni